Love Actually
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Love Actually!AU. Around Christmas time everyone's lives get a little hectic. From finding love in the most unexpected places to losing it when you least expect it. This story follows the lives of a small interconnected group of people who find out that love actually is all around them.


**Hey everyone. The first chapter of my Love Actually!AU was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Winter Cocktails, Galleons Club, and Hogwarts Sticker Album on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**Norther Funfair's Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?: The Top Snowball (emotion) Love**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: (pairing) Angelina Johnson/Luna Lovegood**

**Eastern Funfair's Winter Cocktails: Spiced Mulled Wine (word) courageous **

**Galleons Club: (genre) romance**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Quidditch (character) Angelina Johnson**

**Sapphich Season: Angelina Johnson/Luna Lovegood**

**Warning for Love Actually!AU and slight out of character. Word count is 882 words. I hope you all enjoy Love Actually.**

Angelina Johnson knew one thing was for sure as she looked around the Muggle airport and that was that love actually was all around her. In the happy smiling greetings of people reuniting with their families after a long overseas trip. In the people being wished farewell as they embarked on their journeys to foreign places. Love was all over the place.

**2 weeks before Christmas**

It had been a rough road for Angelina as she fought hard to become the Minister for Magic. She hadn't expected so many people to be against having a former Hogwarts Quidditch player as Minister. But she'd worked hard and pushed through all the adversity that this race was throwing at her and she'd finally won over her critics.

As the Ministry hired car pulled up out front of the Ministry of Magic she smiled to herself. This could be the start of something new and interesting for Magical London. This could be the beginning of something great for both London and herself.

The car door opened and a hand reached into her help from the car. "Ma'am," the driver said, as he helped her from the car.

"You don't have to call me Ma'am," Angelina said with a chuckle. She'd only been called Ma'am once and that was jokingly by her best mates, The Weasley twins. They hadn't made the mistake of calling her that twice though. "I'd prefer Angelina, or Minister Johnson, if you please."

"Of course, Minister Johnson," the driver said, as Angelina was led away by a stiff looking man who looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

"I am called Cyril," he said. "I am your head of house." He opened the door and stood aside so that she could enter first. "We'll be heading into the conference room to meet your staff. Right this way." He turned towards the left and walked towards an open door where talking was heard. It stopped when Cyril opened the door.

"I can't believe I'm actually working for the Minister of Magic," said a young sounding feminine voice from inside.

"Shh!" someone else, also feminine, scolded the first person. "You don't want to get us in trouble before this Minister is already even here do you, Luna?"

_Luna, huh?_ Angelina found herself thinking. Maybe it was the same Luna she'd been in Dumbledore's Army with at Hogwarts ...but it couldn't be. Luna Lovegood was a magizoologist studying some strange creatures off in Africa or something like that. She couldn't be standing in the room in front of Angelina waiting to meet her.

Stealing herself for all the fake adoration she was about to be pummeled with she entered the room with a cheery smile on her face. She felt her heart skipped a beat as she lay eyes on the petite blonde girl. She watched as Luna's face turned towards her and those expressive grey blue eyes met own dark brown ones.

"Everyone this is the Minister for Magic, Angelina Johnson," Cyril told them all. "This is your staff." He pointed towards the kindly looking older gentleman who'd driven her here. "This here is Elijah, he is your driver." He then pointed towards Luna, and the woman she'd been talking to earlier. "Your housekeeper, Mrs. Potts, and your private secretary Miss Luna Lovegood."

"I've always wanted to meet a Minister of Magic before," Luna chimed in a blush coloring her cheeks. "Even though I technically didn't vote for you."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Angelina said, with a smile as she shook hands with everyone. "I hope to change your mind, if I can."

"I think you probably can," Luna mumble her courageous streak having spent itself. "After all…" She stopped herself from saying what was running through her mind at the moment. She didn't want to get into any more trouble than she probably already was.

"Well," Angelina said, not sure what to make of that, "I think I'd better go and get to work on that. After all we have to give the people what they want. Right?"

Angelina walked out the door, seeing Luna walk over head hanging down and start talking to Mrs. Potts.

"I definitely put my foot in it," Luna mumbled as she stood next to the older woman. "I just couldn't stop myself…"

Angelina had to walk away from the doorway at that moment. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something in her, that if she stayed in the doorway, she'd actually go back in and pull that girl into a hug. Or worse she'd do something stupid that she couldn't take back. But a voice in the back of her mind screamed at her as Cyril lead her down the hallway to her new office that she might actually be in love with Luna Lovegood. She wasn't ready for that yet. She'd just gotten the job as Minister of Magic. But she vowed to herself that she'd be ready if the time ever presented itself for her to make her move.

"Now to get to work on fixing these finances," Angelina said, picking up a packet of papers that was sitting on her desk and leafing through them. Anything to stop thinking about Luna for a second. Luna and love.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of My Love Actually!AU called Love Actually as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't own any of the characters or people that recognize. They belong to their respective owners.**


End file.
